


Pink

by Zyxst



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Clean Shaven Sebastian Stan, F/M, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pink Bra, Pink Heels, Pink Panties, Plus-Size Reader, Premature Ejaculation, Reader-Insert, Sebastian Stan Is Bossy, Shameless Smut, Slight Dom Sebastian Stan, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Sebastian finds out you have a surprise for him.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> There is a photo in here that's defintely NSFW.

"Hon, can you tell me how this looks?" 

Sebastian called back, "One sec!" He ran the razor a final time along the edge of his jaw. He could  
still feel stubble. Why this side? The other side was smooth as glass, but this one ... He grunted  
and set the razor beside the sink. He wiped his face clean with a damp cloth, then patted the skin  
dry with a towel. He let it hang around his neck as he returned to the shared bedroom and his  
girlfriend. He didn't see her. "Babe? What am I looking at?"

She stepped out of the closet with a pair of heels, one shoe in each hand. She slid one on, then  
wobbled and nearly tipped over sliding the other on. He'd rushed to catch her, but she managed to  
stay upright. "What do you think?" She twirled around to let him see all of her.

He eyed her over, starting from the top.

Pink open cup bra.

Pink, open-on-the-sides-and-the-back panties.

Pink heels with bows.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/49468338408/in/dateposted-public/)

Seb clenched the ends of the towel. He bit his lip as his eyes roved back up. 

Oh.

Oh my.

Her plump nether lips were peeking out.

He licked his lips in anticipation. He pulled the towel off his neck and dropped it. "Gonna fuck  
you so hard," he growled.

She went a little shy, eyes looking at the floor. "I thought this would be nice for when ...if you  
still want to tie my hands down. You can still ...access everything and," she paused when Seb put  
his arms around her. He pressed her close to him, loving the sharp points of her nipples nearly  
cutting into his skin. Her eyes fluttered closed, fingers curled into his hair, and she pulled him  
down for a kiss. She sucked his tongue, riling him up. Arms scooping under her butt, he hoisted her  
off her feet. She squealed, "SEBASTIAN, put me DOWN! I'm too heavy!"

He carried and placed her back on her feet near the edge of the bed. "Sweetheart, you are *not* too  
heavy." He pecked her lips. "You will *never* be too heavy." Another quick kiss. "I'll carry the  
world for you." He watched her blush, cupping her breasts with his palms. Seb flicked his thumbs  
against her nipples and teased her throat with his parted lips. His mouth moved south and latched  
onto a nipple. He nursed lovingly, alternating between grazing with his teeth and laving with his  
tongue. The rest of her breasts weren't left out. His strong hands caressed and lightly squeezed them  
as he switched off.

His girl whimpered and squirmed at the treatment. Her thighs rubbed together in search of relief and  
her actions soon found voice. "Babe, please, I need you." She scratched at his shoulders and her  
voice husky when she begged. "Please fuck me, Seb. Wanna cum around you, feel your big cock deep  
inside me."

With one last nip on each breast, he guided her back onto the bed. He hovered over her and gazed into  
her eyes. "Deep in your mouth?" Sebastian demanded and harshly twisted both nipples.

"Yes!"

"Deep in your pussy?" More twisting.

"Yes!"

"Deep in your ass?"

"Yes, Jesus! Why do I have to beg?" she cried, hugging his hips with her thick thighs and bucking  
against his buldge. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because I'm a bossy asshole in bed." He rubbed their noses with a smirk. He knew she wasn't really  
angry at him. "And I'm fucking frustrated. Seeing you dressed like this, all pink and pretty, wearing  
underwear that makes me wanna suck your cunt clean." He smashed his mouth to hers, forcing his  
tongue deep and pinching her already swollen nipples. He swallowed her mewls, eventually giving in.  
He sat back on his haunches and freed his erection through the fly of his boxer briefs. Sliding his  
arms under her legs with her knees bent over his elbows, he lined himself up. Eagerly, she guided  
him into her hole.

Canting her hips upward, she let out a satisfied sigh. "Every time," she moaned.

"Shit," Seb agreed as he pushed in her slick channel. 

Definitely not going to last long.

Her fingers dug into the edge of the mattress as he bottomed out. Her walls tightened and breath  
hitched as she had one of her many baby orgasms. 

His forearms trembled. 

His balls pulled up.

He withdrew halfway, then thrust hard. Eyes closed, Seb ground his pelvis against her wet folds while  
he came. It was too fast. He apologized. "M'sorry babe." He gasped when her walls squeezed around  
him and his eyes shot open. 

She was arched taut, her ass raised off the bed. Her hands wrapped firmly around his forearms and she  
painfully pressed those pretty pink heels into his shoulders. At least it was the sole and not the  
actual heel, for which he was thankful. Imagine explaining those injuries to Don! It only lasted a  
few seconds before she went boneless beneath him. She dropped her legs back down, softly smiling.  
"How is it so good every time?"

Seb pulled his arms out one at a time and settled her thighs around him. He embraced her and rested  
his head on her shoulder. "It wasn't that good," he said. "I mean, for you not me. You were fantastic  
as always. I came too soon." He shifted to hide his face.

"Baby bear, don't," she cooed, threading fingers through his hair. "Sex with us isn't about how long  
you can last." She hummed and clenched his limp cock. "The breast play was super nice. I really  
liked it."

"You did?"

"Uh-huh." She cupped his chin and kissed him. "Like, a lot."

He moved his weight off onto his arms. "How much is 'a lot'?" He knelt up, bringing his hands to  
caress her tits. She moan-sighed with closed eyes, throwing her arms up over her head. Lightly, he  
touched her reddened nipples wondering if they were too sore. If the hitched breath wasn't a clue,  
the quickening of her pussy was. "Hurts?" he asked to be sure.

"It's that good hurt. And you're getting hard again." She rolled her hips. 

Sebastian grinned smugly.


End file.
